Adventures in JackSitting
by degrassichick
Summary: When Mr. Simpson asks him to watch Jack, Jay has no idea what he's getting himself into. [Jemma] [OneShot]


**Hey everyone!!**

**Wow, I haven't written anything in a long time.**

**I'm home sick from school and I decided that I would write something, I was going to continue on a story, but I decided to write a new one.**

**There is a tad-bit of a spoiler in this story, so if you haven't seen the episode Rock this Town you may be confused, it's nothing major…not a spoiler or anything, but it might confuse you if you haven't seen the episode.**

**Anyways, Jay and Emma are a wee bit ooc in this…sorry!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**-x-**

**Adventures in Jack-Sitting**

**-x-**

"_You think you know, but you have no idea…this is the diary of-" _

"_Morgan! How dare you sleep with our pool boy! You can be such a ska-"_

"_All of this for just $59.99! Shipping and handling not in-"_

"_I wrote you three hundred and sixty five let-"_

"_And I almost had you…but I guess that doesn't cut it-"_

"_This is life with Lizzie, Edwin, George, Nora, Marti, and Casey…this is life with-"_

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! How many times do I have to-"_

"_BAD DOBBY! BAD DOBBY! BAD DOB-"_

By the time he reached the strange looking elf beating his head against a dresser, Jay Hogart had come to the conclusion that there was absolutely _nothing_ to watch on television.

He pressed the power button on his remote and dropped it down onto the couch, sinking himself into the comfortable seat as well.

Just then, his cell phone vibrated in the pocket of his jeans.

He whipped it out and glanced at the name "Cameron".

"Sean, my man, what's up?" he answered.

"Would you mind swinging by the Nelson's house?" Sean asked.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Well, hello to you too. And what?"

"I just need you to pick up my tool case and bring it over to the shop." Sean explained.

"And what do I get out of this?"

"The respect of a close friend, so will you just do it already?"

"I don't know, Cameron. My schedule is _pretty_ booked."

_Liar._

"Liar." Sean scoffed.

Jay sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll be by the shop in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, man." Sean said.

Jay then heard a dial tone.

Placing his phone back into his pocket, he tossed his jacket onto his shoulders and grabbed his car keys off of the front table, making his way outside into the cold, February air.

-x-

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it swung open itself.

Jay backed up a bit as he saw Mr. Simpson holding the door open, his phone cradled between his ear and neck.

"Jason!" he said with a slight smile, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see you."

Jay eyed him confusingly, "Uh…thanks?"

"Something urgent just came up and Spike's at work, Emma's out with Liberty, Sean's at the shop, and I need somebody to watch Jack."

Jay tried to rack his head to figure out who in the hell Jack was.

Knowing his luck, it was a St. Bernard or some equally humongous dog.

He knew where Mr. Simpson was leading, however.

"You want me to watch over Jack?" he questioned.

Mr. Simpson nodded, "I wouldn't normally ask you this kind of thing, but it really is urgent. I'll be back in an hour or so."

Jay nodded, "Sure."

_Have nothing else better to do anyway…_

Mr. Simpson smiled, "Thank you so much, Jason. Jack's in the living room and I'll be back shortly." He said before turning off his phone and sitting on an end table and then grabbing his coat and hurrying out of the house.

Jay stepped inside and clapped his hands together, "Alright, let's go find this _Jack_…" he said and made his way into the living room.

There wasn't a dog in sight.

There was, however, a small boy sitting on the couch.

_Oh my God…I'm _babysitting.

He eyed the small boy cautiously, and Jack looked right back at him with his big, hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

Jay pointed at himself, "I'm a friend of Sean's."

Jack made a face.

Jay eyed him confusingly, "What was that for?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't like Sean."

Jay nodded and plopped down beside the little tike on the couch, "So, little man…how many years you have on you?"

Jack blinked in reply.

"I mean, how old are you?"

"Three and a half."

Jay nodded, "And you're Emma's brother?"

Jack grinned, nodding, "I love Emmy."

Jay almost started laughing, _Emmy_?

Jack continued to look at Jay curiously, "How old are _you_?"

Jay smirked, "Eighteen, nineteen in June."

"Do you go to school with Emmy?"

Jay shook his head, "I used to."

"Oh…" Jack said, glancing back to the television before looking back at him, "Do you like her?"

Jay eyed him warily, "Is this twenty questions?"

Jack shrugged and glanced back to the television once again, "Just a question."

Jay leaned back on the couch and attempted to watch the show Jack was watching. All he got out of it were two clearly gay guys (one was blue and one was yellow, _hello_?) and a purple girl dancing around and singing.

"Does this really entertain you?" he asked five minutes into it.

Jack nodded, "I love Doodlebops."

Another five minutes passed, and Jack was yawning.

"Tired?" Jay asked.

"Nap time is at one."

Jay pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, it was 1:12.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

Jack nodded and held his hands out to Jay.

Jay shot him a puzzled expression, "What?"

-x-

He had never carried a kid to bed before Jack Simpson-Nelson came along.

Once he was laying comfortably in his toddler-sized bed, he asked Jay to read him a story.

Jay eyed him insanely, "Sorry, little man. I don't read bedtime stories."

Jack sighed, "Well, Emmy always reads me bedtime stories."

"Well _Emmy_ clearly has no social life apart from screwing my best friend and completely ignoring me as much as possible."

_Oh my God…did I seriously just say that to a three-year-old? About _Emma

Jack shrugged, "She still reads to me."

Jay rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'll read to you. Which book has Green Peace been reading to you?"

Jack either knew who Green Peace _was_, didn't hear him _say_ Green Peace, or was immediately assuming that it was simply a pet name for Emma, since he pointed to a book sitting on his nightstand.

It was a book by Dr. Seuss, named _If I Ran the Zoo_.

Jay smiled slightly, "My mom used to read me this book."

Jack beamed in reply, "It's my favorite."

Jay gave him a small smile and sat at the foot of Jack's bed, turning the crisp pages to the first page of the story, and beginning to read, "Okay…_If I Ran the Zoo_. 'It's a pretty good zoo, said young Gerald McGrew, 'and the fellow who runs it seems proud of it too.'" He glanced up to look at Jack as he turned the page, Jack was looking at him happily. Clearing his throat, Jay continued, "'But if _I _ran the zoo,' said young Gerald McGrew, 'I'd make a few changes, that's just what I'd do…_Yes_…_that's_ just what I'd do,' said young Gerald McGrew. 'I'd make a few changes, if I ran the zoo.'" He glanced up at Jack and saw that his eyes were now closed.

He shut the book and stood up from the bed, sitting the book on the nightstand and running a hand through his hair.

He flipped the light switch down and left the door open a small crack before retreating into the hallway.

Just then, his cell phone rang.

He flipped it open, "Jay here."

"Where are you, man?" Sean asked into the phone.

"Sorry." Jay said, "Simpson asked me to watch the little guy."

"Snake asked _you_ to baby-sit_ Jack_?"

Jay almost seemed offended, "Yes."

"Well, when did he say he'd get back?"

Jay shrugged, "I don't know, an hour or something."

Sean groaned, "Forget it, I'll borrow someone else's." he said and hung up.

"Well aren't _we_ being a tad bit of a bitch this afternoon?" Jay asked the dead air before dropping his phone back into his pocket.

He retreated back to the living room, flopping down on the couch and once again flipping through the channels.

-x-

Jay's eyes flew open when he heard a scream.

He jumped up from the couch and glanced over towards the entrance of the living room, where Emma Nelson was staring at him in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad wanted me to watch Jack. Something urgent came up."

Emma's face dropped, "He asked _you_ to watch Jack?"

Jay sunk back against the couch, throwing a hand up in the air, "Why is that coming as such a surprise to everyone?"

"Because you're Jay _Hogart_, perhaps?" Emma suggested.

Jay rolled his eyes, "Jack's upstairs sleeping, incase you were wondering."

"Did you read to him?"

Jay nodded, "_If I Ran the Zoo_."

Emma smiled, "That's his favorite book."

Jay nodded, "It's mine too."

Emma quirked an eyebrow, "You're favorite book is by Dr. Seuss? Your vocabulary must be very dismal if that's you're favorite book."

Jay shot her an offensive expression, "Mulligatawny isn't _that_ easy of a word, Green Peace."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to stick around, you can leave." Emma stated, "I've got it from here."

Jay shrugged, getting up from the couch, "Whatever you say, Green Peace." He said before making his way into the foyer and out the door.

-x-

"We watched Doodlebops, and then he read me my favorite book!" Jack said happily, sitting up in his bed and grinning at Emma.

Emma, who was sitting at the foot of his bed, smiled at him, "So, you like Jay?"

Jack nodded, "Uh huh. You should marry him."

Emma nearly choked, "Excuse me?"

Jack nodded, "I think he likes you."

Emma eyed her younger brother confusingly, "Jack, why would you say that?"

Jack shrugged, "On the way up here, he saw a picture of you and said something about how pretty you are."

Emma blushed slightly.

"Do you like him too?" Jack asked.

Emma sighed, "I'm with Sean, Jack."

Jack shook his head, "I don't like him."

Emma laughed just as Snake appeared at the door, "Hey Emma, hey Jack Attack." He said, smiling at his kids.

Emma stood up, "Hey."

"How did Jay handle things?" Snake asked.

"Ask Jack," Emma said, glancing towards her younger brother, "I think he's officially Jay's biggest fan."

-x-

_What in the hell are you doing?_ Emma asked herself, shivering as she made her way down the sidewalk in a neighborhood not to far away from her own.

She appeared in front of a large house with a brick front and two cars, a black BMW X5 and a red Civic, in the driveway a few moments later.

The house was not at all what she expected, not even close.

She made her way up the front walk and landed on the large, wraparound porch, hitting the doorbell.

The door swung open and a man who looked to be in his mid-forties answered the door.

He looked _exactly _like his son, only a bit more dressed up.

He was wearing a crisp black Armani suit, his dark hair slicked back and a smile on his face, "Hello there, what can I help you with?"

"Hi, my name is Emma Nelson. I was just wondering if Jay was home?"

The man looked Emma up and down, "Ah, so _you're _the infamous Green Peace."

Emma laughed, "You've heard of me."

He smiled, "You're just about all Jason ever talks about."

A small woman appeared beside the man, "Anthony, we really must be going." She glanced over at Emma, "Hello, I'm Julie Hogart. And you are…?"

"Julie, _this_ is Emma Nelson."

Mrs. Hogart's jaw went slightly ajar, "_You're_ Emma?"

Emma gave her a small smile, "Hi."

"And here I never thought I'd get to meet you. Jay talks about you all the time."

Emma smiled nervously.

"Well, we really do have to get going. But you can come on in. Jason's in the study." He said before slipping his sports coat on and handing Mrs. Hogart her long coat.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Emma." Mrs. Hogart said softly before the two disappeared out the door.

Emma was stumped, it was _Valentine's Day_?

Sean hadn't done anything for her. When he got home from the shop, he had immediately gone to take a shower and then went to watch a movie.

Sean seriously hadn't done _anything_ for her on Valentine's Day.

She knew they were on the rocks, but not _that_ badly!

Emma made her way down the nice tiled foyer of the Hogart's house, and slipped her Roxy Pepperdine's off.

She walked into a room with glass doors, assuming it was the Study.

She was right.

Jay was sitting at the desk, typing away on a widescreen Dell computer.

She cleared her throat.

Jay jolted up and whipped around.

"Emma…what are you doing here?" he attempted to block the computer screen.

"Um…I just came here to let you know that you were a really big hit with Jack."

Jay smirked, "Happy to hear that."

Emma smiled, "Thought you would be." She said with a slight laugh before glancing around the room, "Your house is gorgeous. Much different than I-" she cut herself off, realizing how rude she probably sounded.

"You assumed I was living in some crap-ass, rundown shack with an alcoholic mother and a father who had walked out on the family, right?"

Emma blushed crimson, glancing down at the floor.

Jay shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint."

Emma glanced up at him, "I'm sorry, Jay."

Jay shook his head again, "No, don't worry about it. That's what most assume of me. That I live in a trailer court and spend my nights hanging out with criminals."

"You do spend your nights hanging out with criminals…" Emma said.

Jay sighed, "Sometimes. But I'm normally at a country club with my family."

Emma laughed, "_You_ at a country club? That I have to see before I die."

Jay chuckled, "Well, it's the truth."

Emma smiled softly, "What are you writing?" she asked, peering over his shoulder.

Jay shook his head, pushing her away slightly, "Don't worry about it."

"Why can't I see?" Emma asked, a slight pout on her lips.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Well, don't worry about it."

"Why can't I just see?"

"Because, I said so." Jay said, beginning to grow frustrated.

"Come on…you know you want to let me see."

Jay chuckled, "Quite the contrary."

Emma peered over once again, reading the first line of whatever it was he was writing.

It was entitled: _"A Valentine for Miss Nelson"_.

Emma's face paled, "Jay…"

Jay sighed, tilted his head back, and stood up from the computer, "Just read it." He said, making his way out of the room.

Emma sat down at the computer desk and began to read what Jay had written:

"_It was February, all freezing and airy. Miss Emma was about, her face red as a cherry. She discovered her Prince, hair covered his eye. "My Prince!" she declared, "It's Emma! It is I!" The Prince glanced over and he smiled so wide, he scooped her in his arms and snow fell from the sky. "Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Nelson. I love you so." "Happy Valentine's, Prince Hogart. I love you too, you know."_

Emma's jaw dropped.

Jay had written a poem…about _her_.

A cheesy poem, but a poem.

No guy had _ever_ written a poem about her.

No guy had ever written _anything_ about her.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she stepped away from the computer and made her way into the living room, where Jay was sitting on the black, leather, L-Shaped couch and flipping through the channels on his plasma television.

"You know, I was always more of a _'If I Ran the Circus'_ girl." She stated softly.

Jay turned around to face her, "Really?"

Emma nodded, plopping down beside him, "It's my favorite book."

"Ha-ha." Jay said sarcastically.

Emma shook her head, "I'm serious."

Jay glanced back to the television, the only sound in the large room was coming from the Audrey Hepburn movie playing on television.

"Nobody's ever written a poem about me." Emma said softly, after three minutes of silence.

"Glad I could be the first." Jay muttered.

"It was really sweet, Jay." Emma glanced over at him, a strand of her blonde hair falling in front of her eye.

Jay leaned over and tucked the strand behind her ear, tugging at it softly.

Emma placed her hand on top of his and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips.

A jolt of electricity flew through her body as Jay kissed her even deeper, the two sinking into the couch.

Jay broke apart from her softly, "What about Sean?"

Emma shook her head, "Sean never wrote me a poem."

Jay shot her a puzzled look.

Emma sighed, "I love you, Jason Hogart. I think, maybe I have for a while. I just…maybe I just didn't want to admit it."

Jay smiled softly at her, a strand of his brown hair falling in front of his eye, "I love you too, Polka Dot."

Emma laughed, not about the memories of what later on occurred that night, but at the memory of the nickname…and the fact that the dress she had been wearing _had_ been adorable.

"If Sean wouldn't have been with you that night…I'm not sure what I would have done. I probably would have betrayed him in the worst way possible…"

"What?" Emma asked confusingly.

"I would have _easily_ been…you know, _with_ you that night."

Emma blushed nervously.

"So where do we go from here?" Jay asked.

Emma sighed, leaning in and kissing him again, "We can go anywhere."

-x-

**Aww, cheesiness! **

**Yeah, I realize that Jay…and Emma were _really_ OOC. But I desperately needed to write a new story, and I had such author's blocks on my others that I decided to just start fresh, write a one-shot.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R and please, no flames:) **

**Lotsa love, degrassichick**


End file.
